Ultraman Dyna (character)/Merchandise
Bandai Ultra Hero Series NOTE: Most of the releases comes with a collectible data cards. 1997-2000 *'Ultraman Dyna Flash Type' (1997) **Release Date: ??? 1997 **ID Number 27 **Price: 600 yen **Material: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4902425583815 : The very first Ultra Hero Series Ultraman Dyna figure. Cast in primarily red soft vinyl plastic, the toy features silver, light blue & gold paint operations on its body, and he sports 3 points of articulation on the shoulders & waist. : He also comes with a collectible data card. *'Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type' (1997) **Release Date: 1997 **ID Number: 28 **Price: 600 yen **Material: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4902425583822 : The Ultra Hero Series Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type figure is cast in primarily blue soft vinyl plastic and features silver & gold paint operations on its body, and he features a new knifearms. His right leg is also molded to step slightly forward. *'Ultraman Dyna Strong Type' (1997) **Release Date: 1997 **ID Number: 29 **Price: 600 yen **Material: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4902425583839 : The''Ultra Hero Series'' Ultraman Dyna Strong Type figure is cast in primarily red soft vinyl plastic and features mostly silver & some gold paint operations on its body, and he features new muscular shoulder arms. 2000-2008 *'Ultraman Dyna Flash Type' (2000/2004) **Release Date: July 29, 2000 (Vintage) **ID Number: 22 **Price: 700 yen **Material: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4902425768168 : The 2000 Ultra Hero Series release of Ultraman Dyna Flash Type is a more proportionally accurate mold. #The picture in the data card & the back of the packaging depicts him fighting with Neo Darambia. V026 00084578.jpg *'Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type' (2000/2004) **Release Date: July 29, 2000 (Vintage) **ID Number: 23 **Price: 700 yen **Material: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4902425768175 : Like the Flash Type figure, Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type figure is an all-new mold, with accurate proportions. Unfortunately, all of the figures have some unsymmetrical issues on the left leg, causing him to stand unnaturally. V026 00084579.jpg *'Ultraman Dyna Strong Type' (2000/2004) **Release Date: July 29, 2000 (Vintage) **ID Number: 23 **Price: 700 yen **Material: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4902425768182 : Ultraman Dyna Strong Type also gets an all-new and accurately-proportioned mold. Like the new Miracle Type figure, Strong Type also gets a molding flaw, in his case: he has a slightly longer left arm. : The picture in the data card & the back of the packaging depicts him fighting with Alien Nuaza. V026 00084580.jpg 2009 *'Ultraman Dyna Flash Type' (2009) **Release Date: October 24, 2009 **ID Number: 18 **Price: 800 yen **Material: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112581976 : Part of the 2009 renewal series, this Ultraman Dyna Flash Type figure is basically a re-release of the 2000 UHS toy, with some small changes in the eyes' paint operation. 18ultramandynaflash.jpg *'Ultraman Dyna Strong Type' (2009) **Release Date: October 24, 2009 **ID Number: 19 **Price: 800 yen **Material: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112581983 : This Strong Type figure of Ultraman Dyna is another new mold, with more accurate proportions. 19ultramandynastrong.jpg *'Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type' (2009) **Release Date: October 24, 2009 **ID Number: 20 **Price: 800 yen **Material: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112581990 : This Miracle Type figure of Ultraman Dyna is another new mold, with more accurate proportions. 20ultramandynamiracle.jpg HG Series Pending Ultra-Act Pending. Gallery kohh.jpeg UA-Dyna-Flash-09.png|Ultra Act Action! photo_01.jpg BAN_UltraAct_UltramanDyna_01.jpg|Ultra Act : Ultraman Dyna Flash Type BAN_UltraAct_UltramanDyna_08.jpg Silver Dyna.jpeg|A silver Dyna from the Ultra Hero 500 Series. Category:Merchandise